yggdrasil75fandomcom-20200215-history
Xiahou Dun
Appearance Personality Classes Berserker: makes his place in any battle, dying a thousand times and walking out alive, surviving wounds and attacks that would kill most only to come back the next day in search of his next fight. Their insatiable desire for battle leads them to become fierce nigh-unkillable soldiers of war Guardians: are resilient and near impenetrable iron walls that stand in the way of all opposition while still dealing heavy damage on the battlefield. It takes more than your average foe to take these juggernauts down. Necromancer: is a master over death itself. They study the deep and forbidden secrets that raise the dead, controlling minions toward a variety of goals. Perhaps they seek the power that mastery over death provides. Perhaps they are serious and unashamed scholars, who reject the small-minded boundaries held to by others. Each enemy they fell becomes an eager and disposable ally, they become immune to the energies of death and decay, and ultimately harness the immortality and power of undeath for themselves. Black Guard Unholy Knight Shield Lord Dark Knight Abilites Xiahou Dun boasts the highest defensive power among all the Nine Legendary Hero. Additionally, he is immune to all diseases and capable of absorbing a Super-Tier Magic spell without suffering damage.This ability has a limit, however, having only three uses per day. Undead Skills * Ability Damage IV * Arcane Vision/See Invisibility * Black Halo * Create High Tier Undead (4/day) * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day) * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day) * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom * Despair Aura I * Despair Aura II * Despair Aura III * Despair Aura IV * Despair Aura V * Negative Energy Touch * Negative Protection * Speak Evil Tongues * Status Damage Ⅳ * Undead Blessing * Unholy Protection * Bludgeoning Vulnerability V * Dark Vision * Doubled Damage by Angelic Magic * Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV * Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II * Recover by Negative Energy * Instant Death Magic Enhancement * Rite of Darkness * Undead Aura * Undead Creation * Undead Control * Undead Strengthening Normal Spells * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item: Beside identifying the target item, this spell would even tell its caster about a magic item’s creator and manufacturer. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevents surveillance by others. * Astral Smite: A 8th tier spell. It is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole: A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Bless of Titania: A 9th tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. Ainz can used the spell with Extend Magic. * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th tier spell that reduced the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it was in effect, and it could completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it was cast. * Burst * Chain Dragon Lightning: A 7th tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. It effectively works great against metal armor. * Charm Person: The spell could caused the charmed target to see the user as their best friend. And as their friend, the user's words had a certain amount of effect on that person. However, since this was only a low-level charm spell, it could not brain-wash the target. * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility.' Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Complete Vision: Through Widen Magic, the spell could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. * Conflict Karma * Control Amnesia: A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. Attempting to master new techniques, Ainz has done several experiments on lab rats like CZ2128 Deltawhile he practiced using the spell multiple times. To some degree, if used on a NPC, he is able to manipulate information originated from the NPC's backstory set by their creator. * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates a magically-made set of armors, swords, halberds, and so on for a magic caster like Momonga to be able to equip it freely. However, there were only five spells Ainz could use while wearing the armor created from magic and one of them is 'Perfect Warrior.' In the Web Novel, it is a 7th tier spell. * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. * Cure Poison * Death: A 8th tier spell that can be used on a single target each time. Ainz can used it with Silent Magic. * Delay Teleportation: A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. Its effective against Greater Teleportation. Ainz could used this spell with Widen Magic. * Detect Magic: The spell is used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence. * Discern Enemy: This spell allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter its range. * Energy Drain: A 8th tier spell from his specialty of necromancy. It was a spell that drained the opponent’s levels, granting the user various benefits depending on the amount of levels drained. * Explosive Land Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. Through Triplet Maximize Magic, it can create three large explosions. * Explosion * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * Field of Force * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Floating Eye * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. Ainz could used this spell with Silent Magic. * Focus Magic: A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Freedom * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Grasp Heart: A 9th tier spell in which the caster grabs and crushes their opponent's heart, causing instant death to them. Even if the target resists, they instead become stupefied or stun as a secondary effect. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. Ainz uses a Maximize Magic type through it. * Greater Break Item: This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Lethal: A divine spell with very powerful healing. It can channel vast quantities of negative energy that can greatly heal Ainz's HP. Unfortunately, this is not Ainz's innate ability, but an effect from a magic item he used. This unknown magic item only allows Ainz to use a single specific spell, requiring him to use an equipment slot and that the spell cannot be enhanced with skills or metamagic. Thus, his usage of the spell is much weaker than someone who could cast the spell off their own list, so it has many drawbacks. * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: This spell released three magic circles, each firing 30 shots of white arrows of light, for a combined volley of 90 shots. Ainz could used it with Triplet Maximize Magic. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Magic Vision * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell that cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Greater Thunder: When using Triple Maximize Magic with this spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. * Haste * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones and can deeply piece it through their flesh. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Lead of Yatagarasu: A 9th tier spell that created a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guided players along the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon. Ainz can used the spell with Extend Magic. * Life Essence: Allows the caster to view the health values of an enemy. * Magic Arrow: A 1st tier spell that allows the user to shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. Ainz also used this spell with Triplet Maximize Magic. * Magic Boost * Magic Caster's Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. * Napalm: A 7th tier spell that creates a column of flame to appear beside the target, engulfing it in fire. * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of a negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. * Nuclear Blast: When used with Maximize Magic, this 9th tier spell was powerful enough to entirely consume the space between the user and their target in an instant. However, the user will also be caught in range of the spell's attack. The spell does composite damage (half fire, half bludgeoning) and it was one of the weaker 9th tier spells in terms of damage. Nonetheless, it had a very large area of effect to the point that if the surrounding buildings are present, those large objects would have been swept away in the middle of that explosion. In that respect, the spell was superior to almost all others as it can generate all kinds of negative status effects. This includes poisoning, blindness, deafness, and so on. Anything of the Evil Lord's level would be able to resist it with their raw statistics alone. It possessed a very powerful knock-back effect. Ainz stated that he could even cast this spell with Widen Magic to increase the area and range of its effect if need be. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It was incredibly difficult to destroy a sword made of magic with a physical attack. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz can summon about three swords that gave off a black light while floating in midair. * Paralysis * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: A 9th tier spell used to make the user invisible to the naked eye. It can also erased one's traces and sounds including the pitch of the user's voice from being heard, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * Perfect Warrior: The spell allows Ainz to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. By using that spell, he could temporarily become a half-baked level 100 warrior. It also carried the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armor that would normally require specific job classes to access without penalty. This would include freely utilizing any weapons and its abilities shown during his fight with Shalltear. However, there were many drawbacks to that spell. The first weakness was that he could not cast other spells while the magic was in effect. In addition, he would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, and his recalculated ability scores would be lower than an actual warrior. Secondly, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. This form was enough when matching blades with second-rate combatants like priests and the like, but he would stand no chance of winning against an opponent who was a dedicated warrior. * Rabbit Ears: A 1st tier spell used to enhance the user's hearing sense. * Reality Slash: A 10th tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. By using "Triplet Maximize Magic," Ainz creates three attacks that slashed space itself. It is capable of cleaving through the very fabric of space, and a hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense. * Remote Viewing * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off the low-level undead. * See Through * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Shockwave: Ainz used this spell with Maximize Magic. * Silent Time Stop: No attacks would work while time was stopped. * Slow: Ainz seems to use this spell with Penetrate Magic. * Summon Monster 10th: In the Web Novel only, he uses this spell to call forth a monster such as Cerberus. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Touch of Undeath * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * True Death: A 9th tier spell, which invalidates the effect of lower-tier resurrection magic. * Undeath Slave Sight: A spell used on the skeleton. A small window appeared in the corner of Momonga’s field of vision, allowing him to see through the skeleton’s eye sockets. * Ultimate Disturb: A 10th tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Uriel: A 10th tier spell that deals fire-type damage. It was the kind of spell that could be learned by a magic caster of any type as long as the requirements to learn it were met. However, this spell only did its listed damage when cast by a magic caster with a maxed-out positive karma value. Its damage decreased as one’s karma value decreased. For Ainz with negative karma value, it would do less damage than a first-tier spell. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell. It is an attack targeting the opponent with a pillar of flame while dealing fire-based type of damage. Ainz considered it be the highest-level, super-tier magic that is notwithstanding anti-personnel fire-element attack spell. This spell could be used in combination with both Triplet Magic and Maximize Magic together. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Ainz can used it with Widen Magic. Resistance/Immunity * Disease Immunity * Acid Immunity * Electric Immunity * Ice Immunity * Poisoning Immunity * Energy Drain Immunity * Critical Hit Immunity * Mind-affecting Immunity * Paralysis Immunity * High Tier Magic Immunity III * High Tier Physical Immunity III * 'Biological Penalties' Resistance' * Physical Penalty Resistance * Necromancy Resistance * Turn Resistance III * Slashing Damage Resistance V * Piercing Damage Resistance V Special Skill * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is that strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed. The cooldown of this special skill is 100 hours duration. It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds. Summons High Tier Undead * Death Emperor * Death Empress * Eternal Death * Eyeball Corpse * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Overlord Wiseman * Pale Rider Middle Tier Undead * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Elder Lich * Jack the Ripper * Soul Eater Low Tier Undead * Bone Vulture * Skeleton * Wraith Spirits * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Star Elemental * Primal Water Elemental Other Summons * Cherubim Gatekeeper * Dark Young * Death Cavalier * High Wraith * Undead Lieutenant Equipment '''Full Body Metal Armor: '''A Divine Item. It is full plate mail consisting of three layers of armor designed to boost magic attacks and defence also to repel physical damage. '''Three Eyed Demon Lords Axe: '''A Legendary Item.